High School Boys And The Amusement Park
by roxan1930
Summary: When the boys and everyone else go to the amusement park shenanigans are bound to happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daily Lives Of High School Boys**

**High School Boys And The Amusement Park**

It was a special day for the boys as for some reason the principal of their school and the ones from the others around had all decided to have all students bond by going to the nearby amusement park together, though each of them made their respective student councils do all the work to put it together.

Right now the boys from class 2-A stood in front of their teacher as she gave instructions on how to behave and when and where to return, though they barely paid any attention.

"So is everything clear?" she asked one last time.

"Yeah..." the boys all drawled lazily.

"I guess that means you can go ahead..." the teacher sighed as she rubbed the back of her head just as lazily only to let out a started yelp when her students were suddenly seemed to have tons of energy and started running.

Right at her.

"Eep! Hey! Whoa! Watch it! GAAAAHHH!" she screamed as as she awkwardly managed to dodge a few boys until one shoulder-bumped her with enough force to knock her over and she got trampled by the rest, leaving her on the ground covered in footprints.

"I... I hate school trips..." she groaned pathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadakuni, Yoshitake and Hidenori casually walked aimlessly around as they tried to find something to go on.

As Tadakuni and Yoshitake lightly bickered on if they should go on the Pirate Ship first or not Hidenori suddenly jumped in between.

"You fools! Don't just try to decide to go on something like that without even knowing where everything is or else we'll end up wasting too much time by just trying to find something!" he scolded loudly.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point but how are we even supposed to know where everything is? I kinda forgot to grab a map before we went in." Tadakuni said.

"Me too." Yoshitake added.

"No need to worry as I have found the perfect solution that!" their glasses wearing friend yelled as he pointed dramatically towards the Ferris Wheel.

"From up there we can see the whole park and determine the perfect route to walk!" he explained his plan.

His friends however weren't too impressed.

"But... Don't you usually have to sit in pairs of two in a Ferris Wheel?" Tadakuni asked.

"Yeah, and with all the stories about romance about that it would probably feel even more awkward." Yoshitake nodded.

"You fools!" Hidenori exclaimed again.

"These days Ferris Wheels are designed differently than in the past! I know for sure that the three of us will be be to fit together and so not leave one out while the other two end up in an awkward romantic situation!" and with that he grabbed his protesting friends and dragged them into the long line.

After waiting in line forever it was almost their turn.

Only as they got closer, they saw the benches really were designed to only fit two people.

"Oh well. I don't wanna end up in an awkward situation. Better get out of here." Hidenori casually said before both his friends grabbed onto him.

"We're not gonna make almost twenty minutes of waiting for nothing!" they both snapped even though they also didn't wanna be put in the awkward situation.

Suddenly Yoshitake noticed something from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Alright, dude! Tadakuni and I will just pair up so you can go alone." he said, much to the shock of the dark-haired boy.

"Really? Okay, thanks." Hidenori smiled and went to stand slightly in front of the other two, leaving them next to each other.

"Hey, what the hell was that about?!" Tadakuni hissed at the blond who put a finger against his mouth and motioned to the person behind them.

Following his gaze and seeing what he meant Tadakuni also smirked.

Soon it was Hidenori's turn and he got on without a second thought.

He blinked when he heard Yoshitake's voice saying "You can go ahead of us, ma'am!" and looked at the person who sat down next to him he almost had a heart-attack upon seeing it was Yassan, the Literary Girl who always made him play a character to fit her weird fantasies.

"I hope that the wind will not unleash it's anger upon us today..." she whispered with that far away look in her eyes.

'_NOOOOO!_' Hidenori screamed internally as the Ferris Wheel took them up while his supposed friends grinned and waved them off.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuo chewed on hotdog he had bought as he walked together with a few classmates who were chatting about videogames.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted those dreaded yet addictive games you always saw at amusement parks and fun fairs and one of them just so happened to be one of those soccer games where you had to kick the ball past one of those spinning wooden goalies.

Even is he couldn't beat Hidenori, surely he could get a ball past one of those things right?

The next moment he stood in front of the game as the stall worker placed a soccer ball in front of him.

"Good luck, kid!" the man said and took a step back.

Taking a deep breath Mitsuo pulled his foot back and kicked the ball as heard as he could.

It sped through the air with enough force it's shape changed a little and just as as it about to enter the goal...

The hand of the spinning fake goalie appeared in the way and the ball bounced off.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the ball that rolled against Mitsuo's ankle.

"Sorry about that, kiddo. Better luck next time." the worker said and went to pick up the ball only to have more money shoved into his hand.

"Again." Mitsuo growled determinedly.

He missed again the second time.

And the third time.

And the fifteenth time...

After failing again at try twenty-three the other boys had to literally carry a crying Mitsuo away before we wasted whatever money he had left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heeeeey! Motoharu!" Motoharu blinked as he spotted his older sister waving at him.

"Hi, sis." he greeted when he reached her.

"Say the buses are all leaving pretty late so we can have dinner here. You wanna meet up later?" the girl asked.

"Sure. How about the hamburger restaurant?" Motoharu suggested and she nodded.

Without really thinking about it they started walking together.

"Man, it's been forever since we were at an amusement park together, hasn't it?" the sister asked as she looked around.

"Really? Well, I guess it's been a few years..." Motoharu found himself agreeing.

"Yeah, I remember how we would always go on all the rollercoasters together and how much fun we had." The sister sighed happily thought Motoharu frowned.

"We did? I don't remember that." he said.

"Of course we did! We would always go on the biggest rollercoasters we could get on and had the time of our lives!" his sister argued a little angrily.

"Sorry but I really don't think we did." Motoharu just answered.

"Well we did! Come on! You just need your memories refreshed!" the sister ordered as she grabbed her younger brother's wrist and dragged him towards the nearest rollercoaster which just so happened to be the highest rollercoaster in Japan.

A little later said rollercoaster reached the top and soared back down before making all kinds of sharp turns, loops, more dives and more with the siblings sitting in the first cart.

"YAHOOOOO!" the sister cheered in excitement.

"WAAAAAAH!" Motoharu screamed in terror.

'_Now I remember. I always hated rollercoasters..._' he thought to himself as he cried silently.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmmmhmmmhmm~" a female employee hummed to herself as she worked.

She stood in a little booth at the exit of water log ride, selling pictures of the people in them as they went down.

It was a simple job and she loved it, happy to talk to customers and see pictures of the people on the ride.

Looking back at the screen that displayed all the pics she smiled before gaping at one of them.

One if the pictures showed a log going down with three boys in it but instead of screaming or laughing like most people they had completely emotionless expressions as they_ ate cereal_.

The boy in the front had brown hair and glasses that reflected the light so his eyes were invisible while in has lap was a bowl with a spoon while he was using his hands to twist the top off/on a gallon of milk, the middle boy had black hair and eyes and was holding a bowl in one hand, tilting it just so she could see the bowl was in fact filled and with his other hand he was shoving the spoon into his mouth and the final bot in the back was blonde hair had his head twisted sideways was he poured Fruity Loops into his mouth straight from the box while his other hand held the bowl and spoon.

The employee stared for a bit at the weird photo before chuckling.

It wasn't uncommon for people to influence the pictures a bit but she'd never seen anyone go that far, people usually just striking the same pose or making faces.

It was honestly refreshing to see others being so creative.

She perked up when she heard people approaching and sure enough it were the boys from the picture.

She quickly fixed a friendly smile on her face and waited for them to reach her.

Only... they walked right past her.

"H-hey, hold up!" she called after them.

"Huh?" they stopped and lazily looked back at her.

"Y-you guys made a pretty nice picture going down the ride! Don't you wanna see it?" she asked and felt proud when they seemed to perk up and walked back to her.

"Hey, this turned out pretty good!" the blonde boy commented, his friends nodding in agreement.

Just as the employee was about to start printing it out for them they started walking away again.

"Wait! Aren't you going to buy a print?" she yelled after them, making them stop and look back at her again.

"Sorry but none of us have a lot of money so we'd rather not spend it on buying pictures." the boy with glasses answered, shocking her.

"But thanks for offering the idea." the dark-haired boy smiled politely and with that they were gone, leaving the employee alone.

"IF YOU WEREN'T EVEN PLANNING ON BUYING A PICTURE THAN WHY EVEN GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF MAKING ONE LIKE THIS?!" she screamed after them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Geez, where have all the others gone?" Ringo mumbled as she walked through the park on her own, nibbling on pieces of the huge cotton candy she bought herself.

Suddenly she saw some familiar faces.

The student council boys with who she had formed a strange sort of friendship.

The president wasn't there however.

"Oh, Ringo-chan!" they cried upon noticing her too.

"Hey, have you guys seen my friends? I ended up loosing them and can't find them anywhere." she told them, even if she felt embarrassed at having to ask them for help.

"Well, we sadly don't know where your friends are but if you want we can help you look for them." the vice-president offered, Karasawa and Motoharu nodding along.

Together they started walking in a random direction, the guys making sure to keep en extra good look out for Ringo's friends.

Suddenly some random guy walked up to Ringo and grinned down at her creepily.

"Hey, babe~ Mind if I take a bite?" he asked as he leaned closer, much the the shock of the guys who gasped.

Ringo blinked at him with a blank expression before quickly starting to eat her cotton candy again as if afraid he was gonna steal it.

All four males sweat-dropped.

_'He didn't really mean your __cotton candy, Ringo-chan! How can you be so dense?!__'_ the council members thought in unison.

The creep however recovered quickly and smirked again.

"You can sure fit a lot in that tiny mouth... I wonder if-" he didn't get farther as the council members all kicked him in the chest, sending him flying.

"That was something... Karasawa groaned, his friends nodding in agreement.

"Yo!" the boys gasped and looked up, seeing another guy standing in front of Ringo.

They were however turned in a way that Ringo was facing towards them and the guy's back was at them and they couldn't see his face.

"Mind giving me a bite?" the boy asked Ringo who looked surprised.

The three council members knew what to do and together launched another group-kick into the new guy's back, sending him flying like the former, past Ringo who barely managed to jump out of the way.

He flew a bit before crashing into the wall of one of the buildings that was either an attraction or restaurant.

When the dust cleared they gasped in horror upon seeing it was actually the president they had sent flying.

"You guys could have just told me to buy my own, you know..." the president groaned with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh! There are my friends! I better go join them! Thanks for helping me find them!" Ringo suddenly cried and ran off with a wave towards some other girls.

The three members had to carry their president to the infirmary and even after being told by said president everything was fine and he wasn't mad, the vice-president was very depressed because of his actions and had to literally be carried off by Motoharu and Karawasa.


	7. Chapter 7

"Man, I knew playing hide and seek in the House of Mirrors was a bad idea." Tadakuni sighed.

He wasn't sure how it happened but he had found himself being it after Hidenori and Yoshitake had run inside, leaving him to try and find them in the maze.

He had already ran into a few mirrors and had a couple of heart attacks from kids scaring him by appearing and grabbing from where where he thought they were just mirror images.

Suddenly he heard a short giggle and he snapped his head to the right.

There, in one of the mirrors, he saw what was probably the cutest girl he'd ever seen.

He had to meet her!

Started started running, instinctively making making turns and not running into mirrors again.

Soon he saw her.

Her back was turned towards him but through the mirrors in front of her he could see her face.

When he reached her he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

To reveal the girl he worked with, Nago.

"N-N-Nago-san?!" he stuttered upon seeing his scowling colleague.

"Hey, Tadakuni. What's with the rough sudden treatment?" the girl asked calmly.

She didn't get an answer however.

Tadakuni was too busy feeling depressed.

Nago watched the mess in front in front of her for a bit before rolling her eyes and leaving.


	8. Bonus: Funky High School Girls

"Why are we here again?" Yanagin groaned to her friends Ikushima and Habara.

Together they stood in line for the Tunnel of Love.

Their own line was all girls and the other one was all boys, a high wooden fence between them so at the end girls and boys were really paired up at random.

"Because we both know Habara needs this! No matter how much she tries, guys keep running from her so this is her best chance at finally getting a sort of date!" Ikushima whispered to her glasses wearing friend.

Sure enough Habara had an air of pure excitement over her as she stared ahead with her hands clasped together, practically sparkling.

"And who knows, maybe we all get paired up with some hunky guy!" the pig-tailed girl added, grinning when Yanagin blushed at this.

Slowly but surely they got to the front of the line and it was Habara's turn.

The gate opened to allow her into the little boat first and then the gate on the boys side opened, revealing Karasawa.

A pause followed as the two looked at each other.

Then Karasawa turned around and sprinted away.

"Huh!?" the three girls cried out in shock.

"Uhm... Next boy in line please!" the employee at their gate called.

The next boy had the same reaction and so did the third and all the other boys.

Soon there were no boys left as all had run away.

"You cowards!" Yanagin and Ikushima roared after them while Habara sat in the boat, sobbing how she was gonna be alone forever.


End file.
